Remember Where You Are
by SSDfanx
Summary: Shane is being haunted by things of the past. There's only one man who can help her to redemption.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **One week after Shane's return**

Shane and Oliver were sitting at a table at montaldoes, the food was delicious the champagne tasted divine. For once everything seemed to be going okay.

"I'm very glad your back, Shane" Oliver said

"I am too Oliver, I've never been so happy to see my house, my roses, my swing and you most of all" Shane replied. They shared a laugh, it felt so great to have everything not just back to normal but even better. Oliver got up from his seat and held his hand out to Shane

"Care for a dance, my dear" a smile grew across Shane's face

"Of course" she took his strong hand and got up to dance, Oliver held her waist while Shane put her hand on his shoulder. As if like second nature they began to dance. The happy postal workers moved there feet to the music and gazed into each others eyes.

Oliver looked down then spoke  
"The water is wide, I cannot cross over and neither have I the wings to fly. Give us a boat that can carry two and both shall row..." it was at this point when Oliver's gaze met Shane's

"my love and I" he spoke slowly Shane stopped, still as the night the corners of her mouth her practically reaching her ears. Shane and Oliver leaned closer together, head tilted eyes closing.

At that very moment a waiter slipped on some water which had been split and dropped the three plates which he was holding onto the floor.  
Smash!  
Smash!  
Smash!  
"There's always something, God must we watching us" Oliver chuckled. However, Shane had a very different expression she froze in shock, unlike Oliver she bot thinking about her theory of God and his opinion on their relationship, a set of horrifying thought raced into her. The blows from the plates were ringing in her ears, suddenly she was back at the cyberpost endless booms of explosion were going of in every direction rubble was falling her stomach was churning she just wanted Oliver.  
Back in reality, Oliver was calling upon Shane  
"Shane, Shane. Are you okay?" Oliver called he moved his hands to hold both her arms and moved he head to look into her eyes as her head had fallen south, he shook her lightly.  
"Shane!"Oliver said a little louder and with a bit more urgency. Shane couldn't hear him all she could hear was her heart banging inside her chest, she could barely see him, his caring facial expressions were just a blur in the background of the trance she was battling. Shane felt so afraid, so alone, she wanted Oliver but he wasn't there he couldn't have found the cyberpost, she was in a different country. With all the explosions going off in her mind, Shane felt weak her legs began to shake and soon they could no longer hold her. The poor women legs collapsed, she fell onto the cold dance floor her heart racing. Luckily, Oliver still had a tight grip on Shane and quickly knelt down easing her fall.  
"SHANE!" Oliver now yelled.

Finally, Shane could hear a strong voice among the other sounds, it was Oliver's. Almost at once Shane slipped out of the trance she was in. Oliver could see several emotion upon Shane's blushed face. Embarrassment, tiredness, sadness and most worringly fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver was clutching Shane on the dance floor. A couple of waiters rushed to their aid.

"She's just feeling a little faint" Oliver told the waiters, looking at Shane he knew she didn't want them to know the truth.

"Well, why don't you come with us and you can relax in the staff lounge" a brown haired waitress spoke softly to Oliver. He held Shane and helped her off the floor, she didn't speak her head lay parallel to his chest. The two followed the waitress, Oliver still had his arms wrapped firmly Shane who's head still hung low on Oliver's chest.

"Pardon my curiosity but might I ask if Niki and Graham still work here" Oliver questioned, their names made Shane's ears prick.

"Niki and Graham moved to new York 3 months ago, did you know them or something" the waitress inquired wondering how these two people knew her old friends.

"Something, I guess" Oliver replied he looked at Shane and felt relieved to see the acute smile upon her face.  
The waitress left Oliver and Shane to sit on one of the couches and went to get Shane water. Mr O'Toole had his arm along the top of the sofa Shane was in his embrace, he held her tightly.

"Can you tell me what happened out there?" Oliver asked. He kept his voice as monotone as possible, Shane was on edge and he didn't want to add to her current emotions.

"I'm not exactly sure, the plates smashing took me back to the cyberpost. I was sitting at my desk in front of my computer, then the bombs started going off in every direction. Steve was there but I didn't want him near me, I just wanted you. It was so real, so very real." Shane sobbed rethinking of what happened on the dance floor. Oliver's heart pulmetted seeing her like his, he wrapped both arms around her and held her close to his chest.

Oliver closed his eyes and prayed silently to God, he wanted Shane to be okay.  
"Sh-sh-sh it's okay, it's okay" Oliver whispered to a crying Shane.  
"Shane" this kind gentle spoke again. He placed his hand on the side of Shane's face a tilted it upwards so he could look at her

"Just remember where you are, your in Denver, your with me and your safe" Oliver said and Shane smiled through her tears, Oliver went on to wipe those tears away with his handkerchief and leaned back on the couch with Shane's head on his chest and his hand stroking her hair.  
"Here's you water" the waitress interupted. She handed Shane the water and began to walk out the door.  
"Would you like me to call you a cab?" The young lady questioned. Oliver took down at Shane who had a worried look in her eyes, he knew what she was thinking.  
"Oh it's perfectly alright, a walk will do both of us well" Oliver answered, the waitress nodded then left them both alone

"Thank you" Shane whispered

"Your welcome" Oliver replied. The scared women sipped her water and Oliver kissed Shane's forehead, making her feel loved.

A few moments later Oliver whispered to a very quiet Shane  
"Are you ready to go?" Shane looked at Oliver her facial expressions were a lot calmer. She knew where she was. Shane put the empty glass which previously contained water onto the table and held Oliver's hand as he helped her to her feet. As they walked out of the restaurant Oliver didn't let go of Shane's hand, not even for a nanosecond. He took off his coat and gave it to her to keep her warm.  
"Might I ask where we are going?" Shane inquired  
"No you may not, wait and see" Oliver said smiling. Shane began to worry but carried on walking, a few minutes later Oliver stopped putting his hand across Shane's waist stopping her in her tracks. Shane looked up

"chuch?" Shane looked at Oliver wondering what was going though his mind.  
"Well when I have been shaken, I find comfort coming to church. I know you have just returned to your faith but I thought it might help." Oliver addressed her concerns.  
"Thank you so much, Oliver" Shane whisper while they still stood outside the church. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, a smile grew on Oliver's face very slowly.

The prestigious man made his way up the stairs leading Shane who followed behind him at a slower pace. They walked up the aisle and sat down in one of the pews near the front of church. Shane smiled awkwardly at Oliver

"Take all the time you need" Oliver whispered sitting back in the pew. Shane knelt down on the kneeler in front of her, she closed her eyes and prayed silently, Oliver watched her, smiling.

A few minutes later, Shane returned to a sitting position next to Oliver.

"Ready to go?" He asked caringly, he did not ask her what she prayed for or about that was between her and God.

"I'm ready, and Oliver thank you for looking after me" Shane replied

Oliver held out his hand and clasped Shane's in his then stood up and began to walk out of the church

"Of course I'm going to look after you" Oliver said tucking in a few stray hairs behind her ear as they exited the church. They began walking down the high street when Shane yawned and to fell to the side.

"Shane are you alright?" Oliver spoke alarmingly putting his arm around her.

"I'm just tired" Shane answered rubbing Oliver's arm telling him she was okay.

"I think..I think we may need to call a cab." Oliver finally said. Shane froze, she felt upset, she didn't want to lose the moment she was having with Oliver.

"But don't worry, I promise not to let go" Oliver whispered he reached down and grabbed her hand and held onto it. Shane beamed a calm smile at Oliver.

They called a cab, got into the back and made their way back to Shane's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver held onto Shane's hand as the cab travelled back to her house. She sat perfectly still her face turned away from Oliver.  
After a few moments, Oliver began to worry  
"Shane" the gentleman whispered quiet as a mouse. There was no reply. Still worried Oliver turned her head to face him, only to find she had fallen asleep. Oliver smiled to himself, she looked so beautiful when she's sleeping he thought. The compassionate man stoke Shane's blonde hair, then kissed the top of her head. Shane smiled in her slumber.  
As quickly as they left the church they had arrived at Shane's house. Oliver's car waited patiently for him just outside. Shane must have been really tired Oliver thought, she was out for the count next to him.  
Oliver payed the cab driver  
"Thank you for your hospitality" he said. He looked worringly at Shane, he didn't want to wake her because she looked so calm and carefree.  
Oliver slipped his hands underneath Shane back and under her knees. After silently counting to three, he lifted her up and carried her out of the cab.  
"It's been a long day" Oliver answered the suspicious cab driver, with this he drove off.  
Shane sleeping sweetly in his arm. Her head flopped onto Oliver chest, her arms lay comfortably on her lap. Oliver proceeded to walk up the steps to her house, when he reached the top he gently shook her taking her out of the dream world she was in. After a few minutes Shane awoke her eye look tiredly at Oliver, he smiled and placed her down on the decking and smiled in reply  
"I would normally ask you to stay but I'm really tired"  
"That's okay it really has been a long day."  
At this Oliver pulled Shane into his embrace and kissed her head, being gentle with the fragile women.  
"See you tomorrow" Oliver whispered Shane smiled it was all Oliver needed to see, he watched her go inside and walked back down the stairs and left.


End file.
